


i've got you, under my skin

by Milieu



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Reality Bending, Stream of Consciousness, Surreal, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Alessa's kindness can be as bad as her cruelty.





	i've got you, under my skin

And after a while, all Alessa knew was pain, and it consumed everything else until her whole world was that one tiny room and its many different facets of her pain.

After a while, the only thing that changed was the woman.

She smiled and Alessa hated her, loved her, wanted her, wanted to _be_ her. Alessa was dead to the world before she ever had the chance to become a woman. She wanted to be soft, like this woman was soft, and to be warm without equating warmth with a pain so deep that she finally stopped really feeling how it burned.

And after a while, the woman's smile broke, and even though she had hated it, Alessa wanted the smile back.

She wanted cherry red lips and the way the woman's eyes scrunched at the corners. She wanted to smile at someone and make them feel the way they did when the woman smiled at them. She wanted the woman to smile at her, and Alessa knew that she never would.

(She wanted cherry red-stained lips, so in the end that was all that Lisa was.

Alessa put that smile all over so that she could always see it, and after a while, it wasn't a smile so much as it was a scream.)

And after a while, the woman suffered because Alessa both hated and loved her, because she was the only person in the whole rotten world who had been kind, and because even she had finally tired of Alessa and tried to leave. So Alessa made her forget, made her live on even after she was dead, made her stay because Alessa wanted her to smile again.

It wasn't fair, that by the time Alessa escaped and finally became a woman and a whole new person, someone who might actually be able to love, Lisa was long gone despite everything that Alessa had done for her.


End file.
